


I'll Never Get Another Chance

by robindrake93



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Attacked in Their Sleep, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Mentions Of Percy/Annabeth, One Shot, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Nico will never get another chance to be with Percy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832509
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	I'll Never Get Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I can finally cross another one off of my Bad Things Happen bingo card. 
> 
> If you don't like the font color, click "Hide Creator's Style" at the top and it'll revert to black.
> 
> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Percy hadn’t slept in twenty-four hours and Nico was beginning to get worried. He hated to suggest it, but they should probably stop for the night before Percy became a hazard to both of them. However, Nico had to be subtle about his suggestion. Percy wasn’t the type to just give in because he was so exhausted he swayed on his feet. So Nico yawned...and yawned...and kept yawning again and again. 

Percy noticed and eventually, he said, “Maybe we should find a hotel.” 

“Good idea,” Nico said, only a little bit of sarcasm leaking into his voice. 

They walked until they found a hotel. It was one of those old ones that had been built in the sixties and looked like it hadn’t been updated since being built. Percy’s hands shook as he handed out the cash for their room. 

Nico wasn’t paying very close attention to anything except for Percy so it came as a surprise to Nico to see only one bed in the room. “Where’s the other bed?”

“They only had one room left and it only has one bed,” Percy said tiredly. He toed out of his sneakers and dumped everything he was carrying onto the floor. His shirt was halfway off by the time he kicked the bathroom door shut behind him. A few moments later, the sound of running water reached Nico. 

Nico carefully leaned down and untied his boots. He left them upright by the door. He set his backpack in the closet and took off his stygian iron sword, hanging it in the closet by the chain he used as a sword belt. Nico glanced at the bathroom door. Percy was naked behind it. His eyes flitted to the bed. He and Percy would be sharing it. His heart ached and beat harder and skipped a beat all at once. 

When the water shut off, it only took Percy a few minutes to come out in a cloud of steam. He wore his boxers and nothing else. Not even a towel around his shoulders. His nipples were dusky brown and his abs were chiseled. Percy barely even glanced at Nico before collapsing onto the bed and curling up on his side, facing away from the bathroom. He pulled the covers up to his chin.

Nico hurried into his bathroom and carefully closed the door behind him. He striped naked and looked around the bathroom. The mirror was still clouded with steam. Percy’s towel was on the floor. Nico’s hand twitched toward it. Did it smell like Percy? His face warmed and Nico ignored the towel to get into the shower. He turned the water on and let the warm spray wash over him. 

He tried to keep his thoughts PG - Percy wasn’t the only one who was tired - but Nico imagined being in this shower with Percy beside him. He imagined the silky smooth glide of Percy’s skin against his. Nico made a small, wanting noise in the back of his throat. His cock was chubbing up and Nico stared down at it in dismay. He didn’t want to jack off in an impersonal hotel shower to the thought of the man who had been in here moments before. Nico wasn’t that pathetic. 

Nico shook his head and turned the water off. All he’d wanted was to wash the travel grime off and spend as little time with Percy in that bed as possible. The towel on the floor drew his eyes. It wasn’t special - your average white hotel towel - but Percy had touched it. Nico snatched the towel off the floor and sniffed it. The saltwater scent of Percy filled his nostrils. Nico swallowed hard. His cock hardened even more. He stood dripping water for a few moments, then used the damp towel to dry off. As soon as he was no longer dripping wet, Nico pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his t-shirt. He brushed his teeth and fussed with his hair and spent at least twenty minutes just staring at himself in the mirror. 

Nico was stalling. He knew he was stalling. But he couldn’t sleep in the bathroom. Percy would find that strange and he would ask for an explanation. Nico slowly opened the door and peeked out. 

Percy was a lump beneath the covers that hadn’t moved. 

Nico exited the bathroom. He tiptoed to the bed, hesitated before climbing into bed. 

Percy didn’t react at all to Nico’s presence. 

Nico’s heart raced. He stayed on the very edge of the mattress, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. There was two feet of space between himself and Percy. He watched as the numbers on the alarm clock slowly shifted, each minute taking what felt like forever. Nico’s brain kept informing him that he was in bed with Percy Jackson. How many times had he dreamt of this? How many fantasies started with them sharing a bed? 

Nico closed his eyes. The fantasies started, not because he was particularly horny - and he kind of was - but because Percy was right next to him. He swallowed. He imagined reaching over, putting his hand on Percy’s hip, slotting himself against Percy’s back. His fantasies always shifted, whether he was the top or not, but logically he thought that bottoming would be...stealthier? Nico’s cock twitched as it hardened fully.

He imagined Percy fucking him, wondered what it would be like while Percy was unconscious. Would it be slow? Would Nico have to take charge and thrust himself back onto Percy's cock? Or would Percy thrust into him like an animal? 

Nico swallowed. He pressed the heel of his hand against his erection. What did Percy’s skin feel like? Was it rough with battle scars? Was it still smooth? Did his muscles quiver beneath a touch? Nico rolled onto his side facing Percy. His heart beat wildly. Slowly, Nico slid his hand towards Percy. He pressed his fingertips against Percy’s back. 

Bare skin. Percy didn’t so much as twitch in response to the touch. His breathing stayed even. 

Nico could feel his pulse in his fingertips. He trailed his hand down; making sure to press firmly enough that it didn’t tickle, but not so firm that it woke Percy. Percy’s skin was warm and covered in small scars. They were little bumps beneath Nico’s fingers. Nico found the dip that was the small of Percy’s back and his heart rate skyrocketed. What if Percy was naked beneath the blanket? But no, a moment later, his fingers touched fabric; the elastic waistband of boxer briefs. This wasn’t a surprise; Nico’s imagination had just gotten the better of him. 

Disappointment and relief coursed through Nico. He stayed his hand, thinking, wondering, fantasizing. The problem was that Nico wanted Percy bad; he always had. Age did not dim the fires of lust and love. He rolled onto his side so that he was facing Percy. All of the good parts, so to speak, were on the front. If Nico wanted to explore Percy’s body, he would have to convince Percy to roll over without waking up. _This is wrong,_ he thought. He shouldn’t be taking advantage of Percy like this. But when was he going to get another chance? Percy was out cold, so exhausted that he probably wouldn’t wake up if an earthquake hit. 

It was surprisingly easy, in the end. A firm tug on Percy’s hip and he rolled onto his back. His mouth was open, eyes still closed. He sighed but still seemed to be sleeping. The blanket had moved so that one nipple was exposed. It pebbled in the cool air. 

Nico’s hand was drawn to Percy’s nipple. He smoothed his fingers over it, felt it harden even more under his touch. Just that little reaction made Nico ache. His cock twitched and he felt the wetness of precum at the tip of his cock. Nico licked his fingers and then rubbed Percy’s nipple again. 

Percy sighed again but otherwise didn’t respond. His face was lax. 

This encouraged Nico. It proved to him that Percy probably wouldn’t be waking up. He shifted the blanket so that Percy’s other nipple was free and made small circles until it too pebbled. 

Percy’s legs shifted beneath the blanket. 

Nico’s eyes snapped to the motion. Was Percy getting comfortable or...or was it a sign that he was turned on? He looked at Percy’s face and held his breath, listened to make sure Percy’s breathing still sounded sleeplike. Nico slipped his hand beneath the blanket. He rested it on Percy’s hip again, feeling the hot flesh and bone beneath his palm. It was now or never. Nico would never get another chance. He inched his hand down toward the heat of Percy’s crotch.

The front of Percy’s underwear was tented. His erection was hot even through the fabric and it twitched underneath Nico’s hand. 

Nico cupped it, hardly daring to breathe. He was holding Percy’s dick. He shifted his hand minutely, tiny motions to encourage Percy’s cock to fully harden. His fingertips brushed against the head. Nico rubbed two fingers against it, circling until he felt a wet spot. Hurriedly, he glanced up at Percy’s face.

Somehow, Percy was still asleep. He had no expression on his face, his lips were still parted. His cock stiffened and twitched in Nico’s hand but it was the only part of him that was awake, per say. 

Nico’s fingertips found the slit in Percy’s underwear by accident. He always forgot that modern underwear was made so that you didn’t have to pull your underwear down to piss. Nico slipped his hand inside the folds of fabric until he was touching Percy’s bare skin. Oh gods. He was touching Percy’s cock, skin to skin. A wave of lust washed over him so hard that Nico became dizzy with arousal. 

Percy shifted his hips slightly but he remained asleep. 

Nico’s head was spinning. He curled his fingers around the hot length of Percy’s cock. He could feel Percy’s pulse through his skin. His own cock was rock hard and he reached between his legs to wrap his hand around his cock and ease some of the pressure. 

Percy sighed as Nico stroked him. The head of his cock was wet and...kind of spongy in texture. He had no foreskin. That was still weird to Nico but he knew it was pretty common among American boys. Nico could feel the scar where they’d cut it and he traced it with his fingertips. If it hurt, Percy gave no sign of it. He moaned in his sleep. 

Nico couldn’t really jack off Percy like this. The boxers were elastic but the space was still too cramped. He hesitated, considering, before pulling Percy’s cock through the slit in the front of his underwear. His breath caught when he actually saw it for the first time. Standing rigid and proud, Percy’s cock looked bigger than Nico had suspected. Nico’s face warmed…and so did his body between his legs. 

Percy rolled onto his side facing Nico. His eyelids were closed. His breath was even. He was just moving in his sleep.

Nico had just about jumped out of his skin in absolute shock and terror. He yanked his hand away from Percy, and his other hand away from his own cock, tucking both up close to his chest. His heart beat so hard that it hurt. 

But Percy was still sleeping. 

Nico swallowed. He thought it was a bad idea to keep touching Percy but it was like they were magnets: Nico was just too attracted. Now that Percy wasn’t trapped in his boxers, Nico could fully wrap his fingers around his cock. 

Almost as soon as he did, Percy’s hips jerked. His cock slid along Nico’s fingers. 

Nico’s breath came in faster. He adjusted his grip and stroked Percy. The angle was a little odd - not one he’s done before - but Nico managed. His gaze flitted between Percy’s cock and his face, still hyper vigilant for some sign of Percy waking. As he moved his hand along Percy’s cock, he noticed the head was leaking precum. A lot of precum. Enough that it made the glide of Nico’s hand super smooth. Nico himself barely leaked any precum so this was an unexpected surprise. 

Percy kept rolling his hips. It wasn’t every stroke, but it was close. His breathing turned breathier. He furrowed his brow just a little and twitched his fingers. His cock coated Nico’s hand in slick precum. 

Nico ached with desire. His whole body throbbed with it. He felt like he had a fever. On impulse, Nico switched hands. The one covered in precum, he put between his own legs. He couldn’t decide where he wanted to touch himself more; his cock or his hole. Nico tried both but the precum was drying too quickly for either to be as good as he wanted. He unintentionally let out a small, distressed whine. There had to be a way. 

Percy seemed frustrated in his sleep, like Nico’s hand alone wasn’t enough. His thrusts turned sharper, hips shifting as he tried to find something more substantial to fuck into. 

The combination of their lust was too much for Nico. He wasn’t thinking with his brain anymore. He pulled down his underwear and rolled so that he was faced away from Percy. Then he scooted back, back, until he felt the head of Percy’s cock against his thighs. Nico adjusted to line them up better. Gods, he was going straight to the fields of punishment for this. Well. Maybe. The gods were pretty lax with consent. Surely they would understand. 

Percy found what he was looking for. He gripped Nico’s hip and thrust between his thighs, leaving smears of precum against Nico’s skin. 

Nico’s head literally spun. He was so hot he thought he might burn up. Percy Jackson was fucking his thighs. Nico gripped the sheets hard, panted through his open mouth as he tried to quell the moans. It felt good...but it wasn’t going to get Nico off. He ached on the inside, an ache that could only be satisfied by cock. Nico had never had more than fingers inside himself...but he didn’t think about that now. He reached around and put a hand on Percy’s hip to still him. 

Percy growled. At first he tried to keep thrusting but slowly stopped. 

Nico raised one knee and used his other hand to guide Percy’s cock to his entrance. The wet glide against his rim felt so good, sending pleasure shooting through Nico. Nico focused on relaxing his body so that this would be as smooth and painless as possible. 

A squeeze of Percy’s hip got him to move again. Percy’s cock encountered the resistance of Nico’s body. He thrust slowly but persistently, coaxing Nico open. Then he pushed through the tight rim and was inside of Nico. 

Nico yelped. It hurt for a second...but then the pain eased and Nico relaxed. He couldn’t believe that Percy was inside of him. His whole body trembled with the knowledge. Even just the head being inside of him felt like something so big and intrusive. But Nico liked it. 

Now that Percy was inside of Nico, he was ill inclined to stop thrusting. It started with a steady rocking, easing deeper and deeper. More of his cock was sheathed in Nico’s tight hot body. 

Nico panted very loudly. He couldn’t help it. It felt like Percy was pushing all the air out of his lungs. Taking Percy was a stretch. His rim ached and Nico honestly couldn’t tell if it was good or bad, only that it sent spirals of sensation through him. As for the length of Percy’s cock? Nico was realizing for the first time that he had nerves deep inside of him and he could feel every inch of Percy. Then Percy’s cock brushed against a spot that made him cry out in surprised pleasure. Nico twisted his face to see if Percy was still asleep. 

Percy slept on...but Nico’s noise seemed to have penetrated his subconscious and encouraged him. He pulled back and thrust with more force. 

A moan was punched out of Nico. He gripped the sheets hard as pleasure shot through him. His whole body tingled. Nico rocked back against Percy. 

Percy started a fast, hard rhythm. He pressed closer to Nico, chest flush against his back, mouth against the back of Nico’s neck, hand on his hip. Their bodies made a wet, slapping sound with every thrust. 

Nico went along for the ride, pushing back when he remembered too. This was more than he’d ever expected. More feeling, more pleasure. He was barely aware of stroking himself or of how wet his own cock was. It leaked precum; not as much as Percy’s had but still more than it ever had before. Nico turned his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds he made because he was just getting too loud and he was scared of waking up Percy. 

Percy was acting entirely on instinct. He was still deep in sleep, so much so that he was still drooling onto the pillow. He thrust into Nico with a steady rhythm, moaning whenever Nico flexed around him. His cock rubbed up against that sweet spot within Nico entirely by accident. 

Nico felt his balls tightening, felt a familiar tingle in his stomach. He was going to cum. He tightened his grip on his cock and stroked even faster, though Nico was sure he could get off just on Percy’s cock if he kept at it long enough. He bit the pillow to muffle his moans. Closer and closer, body strung tighter as the pleasure built and built. It was released all at once, a wave of pleasure that whited out Nico’s vision and made him arch his back. 

Percy was oblivious to his partner’s orgasm. He kept up his pace, chasing his own orgasm, thrusting into Nico. 

It wasn’t until after he came that Nico realized he had a problem. He’d cum before Percy, which meant that Percy was still pounding into him. Which had gone from feeling incredible to way too much stimulation. In fact, it wasn’t just uncomfortable; it kind of hurt. Nico tried to pull off of Percy’s cock. 

Percy grabbed Nico by the hips and dragged him back. As though sensing Nico’s attempted escape, Percy redoubled his efforts. His hips snapped, cock thrusting violently into Nico. His grip on Nico’s hips was bruising. The sound of skin smacking against skin was loud.

It quickly stopped feeling good and morphed into pain. Nico couldn’t help but cry out with every thrust. It felt like Percy was jabbing a bruise over and over, causing it to become more and more tender. Nico tried to pull away again but the shift in angle caused Percy to hit his sweet spot again and Nico nearly screamed as pain shot through him. This was too much. It was just too much. “Percy,” he sobbed. “Percy!”

Percy couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not. This wasn’t unusual; Annabeth liked crawling into his bed and waking him up with sex. Percy also dreamed about her a lot. He hadn’t cum yet but he was going to soon. 

He held her by the hips - she was writing against him - and thrust hard and deep how she liked it. His cock felt so good. Everything felt so good. Percy was in heaven. Gods, had she ever been this tight around him? 

Percy nuzzled the back of Annabeth’s head and growled low on his throat because that always turned her on. He slid one hand up her abdomen, wanting to squeeze her breast. It...wasn’t there. The chest he ran his hand up was flat. Hm. Dreaming, probably, then. Dreams could get weird. He slid his hand back down instead, intending to let her rub her clit against his calloused fingers; also how she liked it. He didn’t find a clit. His fingers brushed against a dick and it was soft. That kind of ruined the whole sexy dream thing. Well, whatever. Percy squeezed the dick, intending to get the mystery dream boy hard. 

Percy sank his teeth into dream boy’s shoulder while he stroked the boy’s dick. His hips never stopped moving, never stopped thrusting hard into that tight body. Gods, the dream boy was, well, like a dream around Percy. His balls drew up as his orgasm got closer and then Percy came. He didn’t worry about how hard he bit the dream boy; this wasn’t real because Percy only fucked boys in his dreams (sometimes).

A sharp cry of pain shattered the dream. And just like that, Percy became aware of a voice speaking. It sounded like Nico. “Percy, stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Please, Percy, please stop!” 

Percy opened his eyes abruptly. He tasted blood in his mouth. He unclamped his jaws. Nico?

Nico was flush against him, shirt off and pants missing. He was sobbing into the pillow, his entire body trembling. There was a dark spot on his shoulder where Percy had bitten him. 

Percy pulled away instinctively, wanting to be far away from the sobbing boy. He forgot, for a crucial moment, that he’d been inside of Nico. It didn’t hurt him in any meaningful way. 

Nico cried out in pain when Percy pulled out. He curled in on himself and cried. After a few moments, cum began to ooze out of him. 

Percy came to the only conclusion he could; he’d raped Nico. Not intentionally - he would never - but somehow - maybe he’d thought the boy sleeping next to him was Annabeth - it had happened. “Oh my gods. Oh my gods, Nico, I’m so sor-”

“Shut up!” Nico wailed. He stayed curled and trembling in the fetal position for a long time, even after the crying stopped. 

Percy wanted to run away. He wanted to go into the bathroom and drown himself or use Riptide to slit his own throat. Nausea twisted within him. Percy raped Nico. He was a rapist. He couldn’t be trusted around anyone. Who else had he done this to? Would Nico be okay? His shoulder was bleeding. Were those bruises on Nico’s hips? Percy put a hand to his mouth and tried not to throw up. What should he do? He was too scared and stunned to move. 

Eventually, Nico stopped trembling. He slowly rolled onto his back, hissing at some internal pain.

Percy felt the burn of bile in the back of his throat. He watched Nico with wide eyes. Then he wondered if he should look away. Hadn’t he violated Nico enough? 

Nico’s eyes were closed. He was panting. His dick was partially chubbed up, probably from Percy jacking him off. 

Percy hoped that Nico would use his Stygian iron sword to lop off Percy’s head. He was suddenly aware that his cock was still wet with his cum and it was cold and uncomfortable. He didn’t dare move. 

Nico bent his knees, feet flat on the mattress. He did this with slow movements, like even that simple action hurt. “Percy,” Nico’s voice was ruined. “Clean me up, please. I don’t think I can stand.” 

Percy couldn’t speak. The words were trapped in his throat; his voice was just gone. He nodded even though Nico’s eyes were still closed, and slid off the bed. His legs had that really good orgasm jello feeling but now it made his skin crawl. He walked to the bathroom and got a washcloth from the rack, then ran it under warm water. He washed himself off first. Then he went back into the bedroom. Percy wasn’t sure that there was a way to do this without kneeling between Nico’s parted legs; so that’s what he did. He tried to be gentle, as gentle as possible.

Nico still hissed and his stomach muscles clenched. “Ow, ow, ow!” He knocked his knee against Percy’s head. “The fabric is too rough.”

Percy tried not to look at Nico, at the stretched hole that oozed his cum. Objectively, it was sexy to see that. Under normal circumstances, Percy would like it a lot. But Percy had just raped Nico and this was the proof. It was a relief not to see any blood mixed in with the cum. “What should I do?” It felt wrong to ask how to fix things but Percy didn’t know what else to do. 

Nico lay, taking shallow breaths. Something inside of him was definitely hurting. He didn’t open his eyes when he said, “Your mouth.”

“What?” Percy wasn’t following. 

“Use your mouth. Lick it out of me.” 

Percy was dumbfounded. He wasn’t sure that was a good idea. But they didn’t have anything softer to clean Nico up with and it wasn’t fair to leave him leaking Percy’s cum. “O-okay…” Percy got down on his stomach. The position was awkward; the bed ended at his knees and it really wasn’t comfortable. But Percy wasn’t about to tell Nico to move up and give him more room. He gently parted Nico’s cheeks, glanced up at his face. 

Only the barest glimmer of Nico’s eyes could be seen; they were only open to slits. Then, Nico tightly closed his eyes. He couldn’t even look at Percy and Percy couldn’t blame him. Not when he was about to violate Nico again. 

Percy didn’t typically put his mouth on anyone’s ass; not even Annabeth’s. He expected ass to taste bad...but Nico’s really didn’t. Nico tasted like skin and cum. As he found himself comparing eating pussy to eating ass...he stopped himself. This wasn’t about pleasure and this wasn’t a sexual experience he - or Nico - wanted. Percy shouldn’t enjoy it. 

Nico whimpered. His thighs shook on either side of Percy’s head. Glancing up, Percy could see the rapid rise and fall of his chest. 

“Am I hurting you?” Percy didn’t see a need to tack on more but it was implied. 

Nico didn’t answer for a long few moments, just breathed, eyes squeezed shut. “Sore,” he said finally. His hands made fists in the sheets, knuckles white and tendons in the back of his hands standing out. Nico couldn’t even stand to look at Percy. 

Percy was so full of shame that he couldn’t blame Nico. He ducked his head again, tried to be as gentle as he could while licking Nico with the flat of his tongue. He licked until he could only taste Nico’s skin. When Percy pulled away, he was uncomfortably aware that Nico was still wet, dripping with Percy’s saliva. So much for that. He sat up, heart racing, unsure of what to do now. 

Nico was hard. His cock filled out and flushed with blood. It lay against his belly, precum glistening at the head, untouched. He was uncircumcised. 

Percy tried not to stare at it. He physically turned his head so that he didn’t have to look at Nico or his cock. Seeing Nico hard confused him. His mouth tasted like cum. He was never going to be able to taste cum without thinking of how he raped Nico. “I think I should go.” 

Nico opened his eyes to slits. “Stay. It’s too dangerous alone.” And Nico was in no condition to defend himself from an attack.

Percy realized with abruptness that he was going to be sick. “Okay. I’ll...I’m gonna use the bathroom.” He hurried on shaking legs to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Percy dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up. He stayed in the bathroom, cheek resting against the porcelain toilet, for a long time. His stomach heaved a few more times but nothing was left to come up. 

When Percy finally came out of the bathroom, Nico had the blankets pulled up to his chest. His face was smoothed out and his breathing even. He was asleep. 

Percy moved past the bed and sat in a chair. He curled his legs up to his chest and put his head in his arms. He didn’t sleep. Everything was ruined. And it was all his fault.


End file.
